


breakfast at '88.

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: crawl out through the fallout back to me. [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Porter Gage, Fluff, Gage is a Softie, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nuka-Cola product placement, Post-Open Season, Saved Gage From Nuka-World, Sharing Clothes, post-Nuka-World, vault 88
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Cole wakes up, but his boyfriend isn't lying there beside him like he should be.





	breakfast at '88.

Cole woke up to the busy sounds of the vault around him, people bustling to and fro and talking amongst themselves. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking around the room. The Overseer’s quarters were understated- not that he would have wanted anything different from when he rebuilt Vault 88. There was a desk with a terminal on it, one of his bobbleheads sitting next to it, and his knapsack was propped up against the wall, a bottle of the luminescent Nuka-Cola Wild in the side pocket.

The man stretched out, groaning before sitting on the side of the bed. He looked back at it, and noted that his companion’s items were still there, though he was nowhere to be seen. He stood up, barefoot and forgetting a shirt, his jeans slung low on his hips, and he went over to the window, leaning against it. 

The market area had been set up here- stalls that were manned during the day by vaulties, traders coming through 88 every so often to sell their wares. The worst would when a scavver would try to bring their brahmin inside- those things really stink up the place.

Cole went to his companion’s things, looking through them before pulling one of his tank tops out and putting it on. It was tight around him, definitely a size smaller or so, but damn was it comfortable. He grabbed his pistol and pocketed it before heading off to breakfast, at the vault.

He jogged through the marketplace and down the stairs, through a corridor lined with Vault-Tec posters the settlers had found, before reaching the cafeteria. The floor was made up of checkerboard-like tiles of white and a dreadful pink, the walls using the same pink colour. There were some booths in the cafeteria, and a self serve breakfast station that was usually manned by the settlers who had a knack for cooking.

Cole grabbed a plate, going for some fried mirelurk eggs and some strips of “mystery meat” (brahmin, probably) bacon, and beans, with a bottle of Nuka-Cola to wash it all down. He spotted his companion in one of the booths, leaning over the table with a Nuka-World souvenir mug filled with piping hot coffee. Cole grinned and took a seat across from him. “Morning, Gage.”

Gage was wearing a three quarter sleeve baseball shirt, with the image of Grognak on the front. He’d grown his hair out, brown locks tied up in a colonial bun and his beard was bordering on unkempt at this point. He grinned widely, setting his mug down. “Mornin’, boss,” he said, leaning back, shirt rising just enough to show a sliver of rosey skin. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah,” said Cole, reaching one hand over the table. “Missed waking up to you though.”

Gage looked down, then blushed. He reached his hand over the table to hold his Overboss’. “Shoot, Cole, you don't gotta say that sort of shit.”

“Yeah? But I want to. Gets you all bothered.”

When Gage had left Nuka-World with his boss-  _ boyfriend _ \-  _ boss _ friend-  _ whatever _ , he hadn't taken much with him. Though, really, he didn't have many possessions to take over to the Commonwealth anyway. Even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered- Cole was always there for him. Cole gave a shit about him like no one ever had.

So he just smiled and sipped his coffee, holding his bossfriend’s hand. Cole popped the cap on his Nuka-Cola, taking a sip before digging into his breakfast. He was a messy eater, and Gage almost felt disturbed by how quickly Cole had gotten through that bacon.

Cole let out a burp, before squeezing Gage’s calloused hand. He pulled it to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

“Ready to head out?”

Gage downed the rest of his coffee and set the mug down on the table. “With you, Cole? I'm  _ always _ ready.”


End file.
